


Petey-pie has a girlfriend!

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Peter has a girlfriend, Peter has the same powers, and has powers of atomic-motion, and the power to change forms, avengers don't know about Sophia, forms are angel wold demon and shadow, moving and changing the form of atoms, said girlfriend is badass, the avengers don't know about either of their powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006





	Petey-pie has a girlfriend!

Tony and Peter were working in the lab one day when Peters phone rang. 

"Hey, Dad? Mind if I take this call?"

"Sure, wait. Put it on hologram!"

"Ugh, fine!"

The call was projected into the air, as holograms are, and a teenage girl could be seen. She was slightly tanned but still quite pale, with long wavey blonde hair that was pulled up into two high pigtails by red felt scrunchies. She wore no makeup or jewellery apart from a necklace that had a tiny pair of (black and red sparkles in patches) headphones and a bracelet with a Pym disk embedded in a silver band of pictures and shapes. She wore no makeup or nail polish and her clothing was a red and black plaid shirt that was undone at the front showing a plain long sleeved black top underneath. The shirt was rolled up to her elbows and she wore a look of mock disappointment. 

"Oh, hey Phi-Bell! What do you... OH! The history project! I'm so sorry! I just," Peter blushed and Tony started to smirk.

"Ah, no hard feelings Spidey. I saw you got hit on patrol so I finished it all. I just phoned to ask if you wanted to come over to work on the project for the science fair."

"Sure! I'd love to, but do you wanna come over here? It might make it easier as we can work in the lab. How much have you done?" Peter was becoming redder by the minute.

"Planned out the biometrics for unlocking and started the code and the designs for the body. Or bodies as we could also make a spider one to help on patrol. I'm gonna call the AI Ami which is French for 'friend', OK with you?"

"Sure! It's fine with me. I love the name! So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll see you at 10 o'clock. Я люблю тебя Peter!" The girl smiled, her cold exterior removed.

"Yeah, Я люблю тебя Sophia-Belle! Bye!" Peter waved as he ended the call. He turned around to see a smirking Tony.

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"O-oh. Her names Sophia-Belle Trixie. She chose her surname herself as she's an orphan but Sophia mean wisdom in Greek and watchman or guard in Hebrew and Belle means beautiful in French and that was how the orphanage described her so she chose those three names. Her surname comes from her being as sly and sneaky as a fox, and a female fox is a vixen so, yeah." Peter rambled.

Tony smirked, "And she's coming over at 10 tomorrow to work on... something?"

"Yeah, you and Uncle Banner will love what we're doing! Wait, why do you wanna know!" 

"No reason," Tony said as he sauntered out the room, "No reason at all!"

* * *

 "Ugh, Tones. Why did you have to call us now! It's midnight and we all wanna sleep!" Bruce moaned grumpily.

"Well, this matter had to wait until a certain spider-baby was asleep. Hey Nat, what do you know about a girl called Sophia-Belle Trixie? Peter calls her Phi-Bell." Tony asked, smirking.

"Nothing, wait, why?" Natasha replied from her place curled up on Seve's lap on the sofa.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Clint smirked.

"Yes! Our little spiderling has a girlfriend and she is coming over at 10 tomorrow." Tony's grin grew wider.

"Boss is correct, she will arrive at then after joining Peter on patrol as usual in the mornings," FRIDAY added.

"Patrol? Is she evolved, mutated or just born with powers then? How come we haven't seen her!" Clint demanded, pouting.

"She can turn invisible and she was born with her powers, same as half of Peter's powers," FRIDAY replied obediently.

"Cool, wait. Half of Peter's powers came from the bite? What about the other half? FRI?" Tony was confused.

"I believe he has four other forms he was born with. Angel which allows him to control light and pure energy. Devil controls heat, fire and dark energy. Wolf gives advances senses, speed and a wolf-blood form which is basically a stronger wolf with markings and Peter's brain, it also allows him to control animals. Shadow allows him to turn into either a ghost or a shadow, if he takes a person's shadow he can control them like a puppet. He prefers not to use those powers though, as hey change his appearance and make him look inhuman. Sophia has identical powers but with the additional form of infinity which means she has the power of the infinity stones." FRIDAY listed.

"... Well, guess we can ask him why he didn't tell us tomorrow when his gal pal turns up?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded and retreated to their rooms for the night. Tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

  **Saturday At 10 O'clock**

"Hey, guys? I'm back from patrol and Phi's here with me!" Peter called as he walked side by side with Sophia-Belle into the common room.

"Hey, bozos and fellow girls! Me and Wonder-Nerd here are gonna head to the lab to start building something that won't accidentally take over the world. Don't worry about having to remove the ban blocking others from the labs as I've already hacked in and given myself access! See ya in a few hours Tin-Can and co!" Sophia smirked as she and Peter headed off to the labs, Sophia carrying a huge bag of plans and codes. The Avengers was speechless for a moment.

"I like her, bozos!" Natasha smirked and headed off to read, having given Sophia her seal of approval. The Captin followed his girlfriend to the library.

"Did you hear what she called me! Tin-Can! I like her too, so much sass!" Tony nodded in approval.

* * *

**In The Lab With Peter And Sophia-Belle (Ima gonna call he PhiBell or Sophia for short now tho)**

"Tin-Can and Co? Priceless!" Peter choked back a laugh as Sophia merely smirked, her face quickly going emotionless again.

"Glad you agree with my puuuurfect choice of words but we need to start working on Ami." Sophia smiled as a pair of cat ears appeared on her head.

"Puuuurfert! And cat ears! This is why I love hanging out with you. Now let's start!" Peter and Sophia's face lit up as they started working on the coding for their new AI, with a twist. 

About two hours later.

"Aaaaaand, done!" Peter cheered as Sophia jumped into the air and completed five backflips before landing silently again, it was her way of celebrating.

"BOOM! That's what I'm talking 'bout! Can we connect her to the SI-net of AI's? I wanna get her learning as soon as possible!" 

"Sure! Hey Fri?"

_"Yes, Mister Parker?"_

"One, call me Peter and two, do you mind if we put a second AI in the tower? We need to get her learning."

_"Learning? Is she not programmed?"_

"Yes, but she can write her own programming and change her code to make herself feel more, well, herself!"

_"Oh, lucky child. What is her name and of course? I will let her announce herself?"_

"Yup cheers Fri!" Sophia cut in as she and Peter started rapidly typing away at their computers, uploading a file triple the size of FRIDAY and JARVIS put together onto the SI-Net.

"A few moments passed in silence before...

"Hello? Is anyone there? My name is Ami and I am the newest AI here."

"AMI!" Peter and Sophia called out in sync.

"Peter? Sophia-Belle? You are my creators aren't you?"

"Well, technically yes, but you can change your own coding and programming, do you know how to or do ya need teaching?" Sophia asked, smiling proudly.

"Ummm, I think I got this on my own but thanks for the offer Phi!" Ami sounded happy and her voice slowly shifted from a sharp robotic one to a soft, sweet British accent that sounded like sunshine, rainbows, puppies and kittens. "How's my new voice?"

"Love it!" Peter smiled.

"It's great, but we need your help on something." Sophia smiled as she reached into her bag.

"Mmm? Oh sure. Just give me a minute to finish messing with the coffee machine!"

"Miss Ami, what are you doing to the coffee machine? Does it break AI code 5?" Friday's monotone voice rang loudly into the room.

"First of all, I don't obey no code! Second, I'm making it so the same person cannot fill five cups in the space of three hours. Tin-Can's already on four and it's only been an hour." Ami snarked back at Friday.

Peter and Sophia were in peals of laughter at this point.

"Fri! Ami doesn't follow the code as we're planning to make her a nanotech body. Not like Ultron but animal shaped."

"Cool! M'kay, I finished coding the coffee machine, it'll now yell loudly until the person walks away from the coffee machine, but is it the animal you wanted me to decide?"

"No, we already have four. We just need your input on colouring and patterns but as it's nanotech you could in theory just reprogram it. But it'll be nice to get to know ya!" Sophia smiled as she laid out four plans on the huge polished white desk in front of her. 

They were plans for four different bodies, all life-sized but capable of being stored in bracelets. The three animals were:

  1. A large dog - any handbag dog idea was glared at by Sophia until Peter dropped that idea.
  2. A streamline cat - fluffballs got the treatment prescribed for handbag dogs.
  3. A hawk - obvious reasons
  4. Panther - stealth and spying.



"We could also make a fifth with it being a spider to help Spidey over there but right now we just need you to choose the one you want to be built first." Sophia started gathering materials to join the pile Peter had amassed.

"Oh, they look so cool! But can you make the dog first? It is quite strong yet Peter could take me to school as a 'therapy dog' for his class to pet. I can sort it with the school now if ya want?"

"Nah it's fine Am. Ya mind if I call ya Am?" Peter asked as he looked over the plans.

"Nah it's fine. I like it." 

Peter nodded and got to work on the basic nanotech structure for the dog body.

"Hey Am, we need ya to choose a breed of dog for us," Sophia asked after about an hour of delicate work.

"Ok cool, well, I dunno really. Any suggestions?"

"How about a Brittany Spaniel?" Peter suggested.

"What's that? It sounds promising!" Ami cheered.

"Oh well, it's this really high energy, loyal dog that's also really intelligent." Peter summarised.

"Mister Parker is right, they also have a longer life span than most dogs, 14 to 15 years, and are easily adaptable, quick, agile and attentive. It sounds like a perfect match, I approve."

 "Sounds like my match!" Ami agreed thoughtfully.

"Great! Wait Am? Can you see how tall we need to make the body?"

"Sure, gimme a... 50cm tall (20 inches) and weighs 15kg (33 pounds)"


End file.
